clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Tails' Quest 2
Fake Tails' Quest 2 is a sequel to Fake Tails' Quest. It's also an 2D adventure game for Sega Antarctica and GameSphere. Plot Fake Tails is having a vacation with his new sidekick, Fake Sonicspine31. Suddenly, X is stealing the emeralds again with his new machine, The Clock Robo-Monster and Fake Tails and Fake Sonicspine is gonna bring back those emeralds. Levels * Winter Hill ** Level Type: Snowy island ** Music ** Boss: Klutzy *** Attacks: **** Pinch = Klutzy pinches the player. **** Klutzy Pound = Klutzy holds his legs upward then jumps at front/back then lands onto the ground. **** Claw Roll = Klutzy rolls into a ball and dashes at the player while pinching. * Coconut Valley ** Level Type: Tropical jungle ** Music ** Boss: Fred and Explorer *** Attacks: **** Explorer: ***** Bombtitude = Explorer grabs a bomb and throws it at the player. ***** Shovel Spear = Explorer holds a shovel like a spear then thrusts it at the player. ***** Shovel Raiser = Explorer throws a shovel into the air, then the shovel lands in a random spot, hitting into the ground. **** Fred: ***** Circle Bomb = Fred throws an exploding circle at the player. ***** Arrow Smack = Fred smacks the player with an arrow. ***** Triangle Boomerang = Fred throws an boomerang that is triangle-shaped at the player. * Mint Mountain ** Level Type: Mountain ** Music ** Boss: Tails6000 *** Attacks: **** Hot Sauce Machine Gun = Blasts a hot sauce bullet at the player. **** Bottle Dynamite = Tails throws an exploding bottle at a random spot. **** Slingshot = Tails shoots the ball with the slingshot directly at the player. * Dock Citadel ** Level Type: Pier bay ** Music ** Boss: Pirate Herbert *** Attacks: **** Giant Snowball = Fires giant snowballs from the cannon. **** Pincher = Fires pinchers from the cannon. **** Exploding Snowball = Fires exploding snowballs from the cannon. * Pinball Cliff ** Level Type: Casino and Mountain ** Music ** Boss: Sonicspine31 *** Attacks: **** Ball Point = Points the ball frontwards. **** Paddle Whack = Whacks the player with paddle ball. **** Hat Torpedo = Sonicspine grabs his hat and fires it at the player like an torpedo. **** Dashing Strike = Sonicspine dashes at the player while doing an stabbing pose. * Stranger Mine ** Level Type: Ancient ruins ** Music ** Boss: Ernie *** Attacks: **** Dash Kick = Ernie kicks while he quickly dashes. **** Hockey Stick Smack = Ernie smacks the player with an hockey stick. **** Slide Kick = Ernie crouches then kicks downwards at the player. **** Garbage Throw = Ernie throws an garbage at the player. * Tech Hijack ** Level Type: Metal basement ** Music ** Boss: Sanity Penguin *** Attacks: **** Zero Combo = S.P. releases harmful zeros at the player, It can be dodged by jumping. **** Keyboard Fling = S.P. flings a keyboard at the player. **** Virus Surge = S.P. throws an spiky ball at the player. **** Invert Spot = S.P. inverts color in a random spot for a while, if the player is in the spot where the color is inverted, the player gets hurt. * Plane Run ** Level Type: Skyscrapper ** Music ** Boss: WitchyPenguin *** Attacks: **** Over Dive = WitchyPenguin dives at the player with her broomstick. **** Pointer Laser = WitchyPenguin fires an laser at the player. **** Broomerang = WitchyPenguin throws her broomstick in-range then the broomstick returns. **** Fire Spike = WitchyPenguin throws an burning spike at the player. * Floating Mechanic ** Level Type: Skyscrapper ** Music ** Boss: Teal Fake Tails *** Attacks: **** Fire Missile = TFT fires an burning missile. **** Spike Mode = TFT's back grows sharp needles, then TFT spin dashes at the player, the sharp needles will disappear if you attack TFT. **** Rocket Landing = TFT's foots turns into rocket and starts flying offscreen, then he lands in a random spot. **** Surrounding Missiles = TFT's fingers turns into missiles then the missile shoots in a random spot. **** Mecha Punch = TFT dashes quickly and punches. * Time Technique ** Level Type: Metal basement ** Music ** Boss: Xary *** Attacks: **** Lava Blaster = Blasts fire laser from vertically or horizontally. **** Twin Spike Generator = Summons an crystal-shaped spikes. **** Spiky Ball Swinger = Swings and sharp ball. **** Fake Cube Generator = Drops an poison cube onto the ground. **** Titanium Bomb Dropper = Drops steel bomb onto the ground. **** Mega Laser Shooter = Fires a huge laser in vertically or horizontally. Items * Cubes -- Collect them and you won't die until you got hit by a spike/enemy * Spikes -- Ouch. These sharp things can hurt you, be careful with it * Cube Box -- These boxes can make you get 10 cubes * Speed Sneakers Box -- These boxes can make you run faster * Potion -- This potion make you get 1 extra life * Steel Emeralds -- There are 7 of them in each level. If you collect them all, You turn into Super Fake Tails * Shield Crate -- If you jump on these, you get a shield that can protect your rings. If you hit an hazard with the shield. The shield gets popped * Invincibility Crate -- These crates can make invincibility sparks around you. It can make you immune to anything for a short while. * Teleport Area (Multi-player only) -- If you go to this area while controlling the stick downwards. It can make you teleport in 1st place * Black Crate -- Be careful with these, If you spin dash or jump on it. You will lose your rings. Trivia * Fake Sonicspine is an 2-Player character and is also Fake Tails' partner. * Almost, all music levels are from Sonic 2, except for Dock Citadel. See Also * Fake Tails' Quest * Fake Tails' Quest 3 * Fake Tails' Quest 4 * Fake Tails and Opacus * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Krono Category:Games